This invention relates to the field of cameras, and more specifically to motion triggered cameras.
Cameras generally include a light-proof enclosure having an aperture with a shattered lens through which the image of an object is focused and recorded on a photosensitive film. A user typically triggers the shutter to expose the film, thus allowing a picture to be made.
Sometimes it is desirable for a user to take a picture when they are not present. For instance, the user may want to keep surveillance on an area for security or surveillance reasons. In some situations, the camera is switched on and continuously scans the area. In other situations, the camera is triggered by an event. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,283 to House discusses a single-use camera that incorporates a motion sensor to activate the shutter and take a photograph. Other motion detector cameras typically have a conventional, third-party 35 mm camera mounted within a housing and are thus constricted as to the options the camera can provide.
One aspect of the present system includes a motion detector camera having a camera mechanism mounted inside a housing, a motion detector exposed on a surface of the housing, and a controller for controlling the camera mechanism in response to signals received from the motion detector. The motion detector camera includes a first power source connected to the camera mechanism and a separate, second power source connected to the motion detector.
Another aspect includes a motion detector camera having a camera mechanism mounted inside a housing, a motion detector exposed on a surface of the housing, and an activity counter mounted to the housing. The motion detector camera includes a controller having at least two operating modes. In the first operating mode the controller activates the camera mechanism when the controller receives a triggering signal from the motion detector, and in the second operating mode the controller activates the activity counter and does not activate the camera mechanism when a triggering activity occurs.
Another aspect includes a motion detector camera having a camera mechanism mounted inside a housing, a motion detector exposed on a surface of the housing, a controller for activating the camera mechanism when a triggering activity signal is received from the motion detector, and a shutter button located external to the housing to manually activate the camera mechanism.
Another aspect includes a motion detector camera having digital camera electronics mounted within a housing, a flash, a motion detector, and a controller. The controller sends a signal to the flash and to the digital camera electronics when the controller receives a triggering signal from the motion detector